Keyless entry security systems have undergone a substantial expansion in the past few years. Initially, keyless entry systems were primarily used for garage door openers and the like. This allowed the driver of car to press a button and automatically open a garage door. The keyless entry systems typically employed one or more different frequencies which had to be received in order to initiate opening or closing of the garage door. A good quality system used two radio frequencies and one audio element. Later, modulation techniques were used in an attempt to further secure the systems and prevent unauthorized entry.
More recently, digital techniques have been used to generate encoding schemes. Additionally, keyless entry systems have become extensively used for security gates, automobile security systems, and the like. This has generated a need for a keyless entry system that cannot be defeated by an unauthorized individual. Techniques for defeating keyless entry security systems involve setting up an infrared, radio frequency (RF), or audio detector, and recording the keying sequence used to access or open the protected device. This apparatus is then used to recreate the entry code and allow unauthorized access.